Elthinkle Shortshiv
Born within a rough environment of Gnomeregan, Elthinkle Shortshiv is an accomplished rogue, and an operative/initiate of S.A.F.E. (Survivor Assistance Facilitation Expedition). After a long while wait to return to Gnomeregan, Elthinkle now resides in New Tinkertown alongside Gelbin Mekkatorque and the rest of S.A.F.E.'s team of operatives. Description Appearance Currently standing at 2'11'', Elthinkle is quite unique when it comes to both her appearance overall and armour. Spread throughout her family's genealogy, Elthinkle's physiognomy shares a stereotype of those who don't share their face amongst people who seem untrustworthy, but smiles often when appropriate. Her physical appearance can be seen as fit and healthy, but is somewhat thin as well. Her irises are a bright greenish colour as they stand out amongst her. Her hair blends slightly with her armour, as it is usually styled with two pigtails along with a colour that mixes between both red and pink. The armour showing stands out largely and is coloured in dark red and navy-like blue. The leather padding that surrounds the interior of the outfit is made of solid hard leather material designed to withstand large proportions of dangers such as explosives. Her belt and boot's brim stand out as the colour of gold, but also tinted in bronze. Her helmet protects and covers the nape of her neck, and slightly showing at the front to also guard the majority of her head. Elthinkle is also capable of wearing plate armour as she's currently an operative of S.A.F.E. Personality Elthinkle isn't alike to many rogues who strive to kill in a deadly and violent matter. Elthinkle tends to use her rogue techniques for good and heroic purposes, and if not, is thought to be horrible and disgraceful. She's more polite towards someone's accomplishments, and usually forgives those who've made mistakes in the past. Elthinkle is surprisingly not as smart as a large amount of gnomes, examples can be talking faster than others, being generally intelligent, and not as crazy of those who specialise in tinkering. Her voice alone is reasonably deeper/mature than the average gnome, which can regularly stand out amongst other gnomes. Elthinkle can be hushed between conversations, but respectful towards others. Biography Upbringing and Adoption Roughly sixty years ago, Elthinkle was born within an unmanageable and unpredictable environment within Gnomeregan. Despite the hazards, Elthinkle managed to survive, even through what she called "the toughest". Her parents were formerly affectionate between Elthinkle, including her siblings: Fimzy and Bilris. Due to a devastating situation between her parents, they later abandoned Elthinkle, Fimzy, and Bilris. Shortly after the tragedy, desperation occurred, and were forced for adoption. This later brought them into the Cogsparks family, but their present-day father wasn't very welcoming. Sadly, her father treated them no better than her previous parents, therefore, her present mother, Lysslyfizz, was slightly more genial than Elthinkle's present-day father, Belbik. Former parents: Bixitwink and Gelzo Weeks prior to their tragedy, her parents, Bixitwink and Gelzo, were coping with difficulties such as their life-threatening problems with their rivals, and were highly cautious of Elthinkle, Fimzy and Bilris at the time being. Due to their common outbreaks and invasions from the aggressive gnomish criminals, they were putting Elthinkle not only in jeopardy, but worst of all, death. They ran loose on ideas, and their attempt on saving their children failed. Her father, Gelzo, sacrificed his life to save Elthinkle, their most newly addition to the family. Gelzo attempted to protect Elthinkle between the group of murderous criminals, but Gelzo was killed on sight within the dark corridors of Gnomeregan. Hope was lost after Gelzo's death, causing Bixitwink to escape Gnomeregan from the devastating tragedy. This left Elthinkle and her two siblings wandering within Gnomeregan alone, but was luckily unseen of the gnomes who killed her father. After this devastating incident, Bixitwink fled as distant as possible from Gnomeregan, that she had purposely tried to hide her identity amongst the community in Gnomeregan. Not only did this affect those who knew Bixitwink, but it affected Elthinkle, largely. Present mother: Lysslyfizz Cogspark Elthinkle's present mother, Lysslyfizz, was instructed as a Bombardier, containing sappers, demolition explosives, and powerful weaponry. Due to Elthinkle's early age, she was still somewhat confused to what was happening after her parents' loss. It grew hard for the two to create a strong bond, but Lysslyfizz provided Elthinkle with appropriate affection. Although her mother was a Bombardier, she was also a sub-rogue. Elthinkle perceived Lysslyfizz's basic rogue techniques, which brought interest and an inquisitive thought from Elthinkle. The Continuous Struggle Elthinkle began to live happily amongst her new parents, although her parents' loss still gave her an eerie feeling, as the sound of people banging on doors frightened her along the way. Unfortunately, Elthinkle grew bad relationships between others, causing thieves and thugs to threaten, and even cause injuries to her. This made her parents realise the offensive message people were giving to her parents, and sadly, it only brought the relationship between her father more apart, making him stricter everywhere she'd go. Belbik only began shouting foul words at Elthinkle as it only got worse from the accidents she regretted over time. The bruises and scars were left from the injuries caused by the irritated thugs, in fact, it had made a drastic change to her conduct. Experience and Involvement with Rogues The day had arrived for Elthinkle. Lysslyfizz was finally given the opportunity to speak to her in a conversation, though it wasn't just any ordinary conversation. Lysslyfizz caught Elthinkle's attention about her interest in rogues. Their discussion began when Lysslyfizz provided Elthinkle information about the importance of rogues and their purpose. Elthinkle took everything her mother told her into consideration and began studying further information about rogues herself. While learning more, she became more keen, due to the unbelievable traps and the wildly cunning mechanics they could accomplish during combat. Elthinkle would begin setting up a set of her own daggers to perform alone, but she still required assistance from Lysslyfizz in order to properly understand. Elthinkle tried her utmost hardest to improve her possibilities further physically and mentally to prepare for her training sessions. Typically, Belbik wasn't too impressed. He'd expected Elthinkle to become more of a tough and heavy-handed fighter than what Lysslyfizz arranged in her additional time. Due to this, Belbik was rather paranoid and attempted to stop her in becoming successful. However, it never managed to succeed the way he did initially as it didn't prevent Elthinkle's future possibilities. Not long after, her mother began to educate Elthinkle the basics techniques of becoming a rogue. Introducing Mr. Twistblast Months passed, and Elthinkle was already capable of swiftly slice, mutilate opponents, and knowing how to stealth after the progress of learning, although her mother only knew such basic techniques, and couldn't educate her any further. Elthinkle understood and pursued on with what she knew at the time. Unfortunately, her guidance wasn't enough and still required superior assistance. Mr. Twistblast, also known as a gnome rogue trainer, had managed to encounter Elthinkle during their time within Cog-Waddle. Elthinkle was more than glad to meet him in trying to explain to him her situation, and how she required his assistance. Mr. Twistblast finally realised that she was more than eager to become a rogue. They both decided to negotiate and collaborate with Elthinkle after she'd explained the situation. After discussing to each other from time to time, her relationship between Mr. Twistblast grew stronger over time. Preparation After their first encounter with each other, Mr. Twistblast produced a resilient outfit designed for close encounters, including one of his few finest gadgets. Mr. Twistblast wanted to generously award Elthinkle with his latest outfit; she had never seen anything like it before. Her capabilities were only extended further, and Elthinkle's ability to evade attacks became superior. Elthinkle had exceedingly improved from both Mr. Twistblast's assistance and resilient outfit. Mr. Twistblast was more than welcome to congratulate Elthinkle with her impressive success. The Third War Elthinkle's decision to leave Cog-Waddle and relocate to Ironforge occurred shortly after she obtained her outfit. Meanwhile, her siblings moved amongst other locations within Azeroth, only too far that Elthinkle couldn't get in contact with each other. The residents within Ironforge gave Elthinkle a warm welcome to their dwarven culture. The environment was almost entirely different than Gnomeregan; smelling the steel, iron, drunken dwarves, and the humid halls was enough to make Ironforge so different. A month later, and the dwarves were almost fairly suspicious about the surroundings of Dun Morogh, and later began to share what's been transferred from King Varian Wrynn to Gelbin Mekkatorque. From the inception of the Scourge and the Burning Legion, Gnomeregan was at stake. Although Gnomeregan wasn't harmed during the short progress, it was then that the troggs approached Gnomeregan, only to been unintentionally released during the Uldaman excavation. .]] The Aftermath Gnomeregan's irradiated invasion from Mekgineer Thermaplugg and the troggs left Elthinkle devastated, including the many who experienced the death of their friends and family. Elthinkle were one of the only individuals that moved out of Gnomeregan just before the Third War was involved. Carrying with such difficulty and loss, Elthinkle wasn't, in fact, prepared for the trogg's outbreak at the time of the Uldaman excavation. Concerns Elthinkle's experience between Dun Morogh and the Bronzebeard dwarves' darken and smoke-infused city, Ironforge, brought her liking to the dwarves more than her residents which formerly resided in Gnomeregan. Not only was that forming closer relationships, but it brought disconnection between her intimates such as Mr. Twistblast. Gnomeregan's irradiated invasion brought more difficulty, as half of her decisions were mindless thoughts of Gnomeregan's past glory. Unfortunately, Elthinkle's concern about Gnomeregan was one of the least helpful things that she could've assisted her with the situation, especially their lack of reinforcements to protect Gnomeregan itself. Bhargran Sternhammer, one of Elthinkle's closest friends, hadn't thought of anything better either, because they were both quite'' empty-minded. Farewell . (By Brissinge)|left]]Bhargran later proceeded to depart Dun Morogh until the gnomes would bring an ideal military force to defend Gnomeregan and its surrounding. Elthinkle and Bhargran would eventually undertake their expedition across Azeroth, within Elwynn Forest. Azeroth was balmy on the day of their expedition. The heat waves were visible within the distant above the hills. Eventually approaching Westfall, she was relieved to see a sign of civilisation. There were a group of locals, which had been conveniently farming their way through the farmsteads. Elthinkle happened to bumped into them. “Ahem, hello?” she said, “I arrived from Dun Morogh, and I've been wandering through vast lands from here and Khaz Modan. May I ask – what's that town behind you?” as she pointed behind them, the locals responded, “Welcome, gnome adventurer. Behind us is Sentinel Hill. May I ask you – would you like to stop by?” the locals were fairly glad for her to stop by. Elthinkle nods at the farmers in response, and was willing to visit. Elthinkle was wanting to greet many residents within Sentinel Hill. Most of them seemed rather surprised, and made her feel welcome along with the rest of the humans. Elthinkle didn't mind to respond, though. It was dawn, and everyone was asleep. Gnomeregan's disaster was still around in Elthinkle's mind. It was never slipping away, even if she was focusing on something completely irrelevant. A Perilous Land of Dusk . (By DamnedHonesty)]] Not long after leaving Westfall, Elthinkle began walking into an area filled with thick grass, and her surroundings were full of unfamiliar faces, but not one of them was a gnome, or even a dwarf. Though, it wasn’t long until she walked back into the forest, which, not knowing, led into an area filled with fog, smoke, and dusk. Unfortunately, it certainly didn’t look friendly. The trees were dead, the water was dark, even the animals were dark, or more like the atmosphere around the forest was just dark in general. The dark thoughts were in Elthinkle, again, but with luck, just like Westfall and Sentinel Hill, she found a rather small town. The town didn’t look friendly, as well, but it was, and felt different compared to the area itself. Shortly after crossing the bridge, she came across a horse carrier. It seemed empty. The town seemed more than active, though. Active enough to make Elthinkle curious enough to investigate. Again, similar to Westfall, there happened to be a few civilians standing outside a rather crooked-looking house. They introduced Elthinkle, “Welcome, gnome. It seems like you’re quite equipped and prepared for whatever you were expecting. No need to worry, you’re safe.” Elthinkle was still fairly confused. Confused enough to believe that she still didn’t find anything secure around the particular forest she was in at the time. Elthinkle had the remaining time to explore, and to possibly find out the name of her current location. Luckily, there weren’t anymore than a few signs showing outside which clearly labelled 'Darkshire', 'Duskwood' and 'Tranquil Gardens Cemetery'. After reading the labels, she invested some time into practising her rogue expertise. It wasn’t long until the sun had risen, and the moon slowly disappeared. Mr. Twistblast's Demise While wondering in Darkshire, she thought of investing some time into her expertise, until realising something odd. Seeing as there was a mail box, she investigated. Right there, in the mail box, were six letters. The majority were damaged, but a few weren't. She read one of the newer-looking letters out of the bunch, only to be confused. Written above the letter labeled "Elthinkle". The anonymous writer of this letter didn't appear normal... It was ''very different... Elthinkle, I've finally reached somewhere to get this note to you. It was just another casual day, or even a week, we didn't even hear of this disaster. I hadn't of put the most effort into thought, but I was hoping for something... something that would inspire my fellow folks of Gnomeregan. It was a shame you didn't turn up, but I understand that you were busy in Ironforge at the time. You were with those stinkin' dwarves again, weren't you? Ha, anyway, it wasn't until the day that we had heard the latest news from Gelbin Mekkatorque. It didn't sound good at all... not at all. I tried to keep in-contact with you, but I couldn't reach you. The sound of a big bash, bang, and crowds afraid of their death. I couldn't do anything, I tried, but it was too late... I'm now here with my friend, Derick. I'm still not sure if I'll make it through this excavation, but if I don't... please, Elthinkle, never be unsuccessful at anything you strive for success. Make the correct decisions. There's no need to worry about me anymore. ''- From your friend, Thimble Twistblast.'' The note concluded unexpectedly. The moment of shedding a tear came upon Elthinkle. She knew Mr. Twistblast's probability for death was certain. Ever since the day she read that note, the more times she regretted it. Elthinkle wanted to keep his note as a secret towards herself, so then nobody else would know. Unfortunately, Elthinkle had to pursue on. Departing Duskwood Elthinkle hadn't of heard about Gnomeregan since she left Dun Morogh after the Third War. That didn't prevent her from going back to Dun Morogh, though. She was still willing to investigate what had happened, even if it was for the worse. Thursday morning finally awoke, and she was prepared to take the risk she may not expect. While packing her tattered bag to prepare her departure from Duskwood, she found a photo. The photo looked as if it was framed. It was an image of her former parents. Elthinkle remembered storing it somewhere in her house, and must of brought it with her. She looked upon the image while holding it in front of her. She hadn't seen them for awhile. Even her siblings, Bilris and Fimzy. Elthinkle kept looking at the image, as she continues to remember the past "I know my parents tried. They tried to care. I don't know how I remember so much. I felt so helpless. I couldn't do anything about it. I was so young. Arguments, gunfire, violence... I was scared. I just hope Bilris and Fimzy are somewhere safe." The Beginning of Recruitment while wearing one of S.A.F.E.'s uniforms.]]News had finally reached Elthinkle. Being completely unaware, the Gnomeregan Military retook a section of Gnomeregan, which led them space to recreate a new town, New Tinkertown. Eventually returning to Dun Morogh after her departure from Duskwood, she first visited back Ironforge to meet up with her parents again for the time being. Many of the gnomes who resided in New Tinkertown were different than the civilians she used to know. Many of them surrounded the entrances, holding weaponry and firearms. She was entirely confused if they were doing any harm to those were trying to escape, but they were assisting to help them flee. Years following her return, she finally decided to make an agreement between their commander: Nevin Twistwrench to become apart of S.A.F.E. and their assistance to help defend Gnomeregan. Shortly afterwards, Elthinkle managed to prove herself a worthy and trustful member of S.A.F.E., as being ranked as an initiate. Draenor (Alternate Universe) The Late Arrival in Draenor (Alternate Universe).|left]] Not much had Elthinkle done in Draenor. At the event of the opening of the Dark Portal, Elthinkle didn't arrive on time, due to Gnomeregan's suffering problems. Her arrival was fairly different compared to her other arrivals when she was younger. S.A.F.E. operative Teena Thistlebang happened to come with Elthinkle at the time. Their heads were spinning with confusion at the beginning of Draenor's arrival, but it sinked in after awhile. They didn't directly aim to find the Alliance. Knowing Elthinkle and Teena, they hid within Tanaan Jungle from the remaining of the day that was left. Entering Gorgrond .]] Not long after their day in Tanaan Jungle, they had already entered Gorgrond. Gorgrond was difficult to get by to, as the environment was deadlier than they had expected. There was a tent that stood a distant away from them, which happened to be a small camp, and looked as if it contained a fair share amount of armoury. While discovering the camp, by surprise, it was leaded by a group of gnomish technicians and medics. She stopped by and began to plan a few suggestions for their group to prepare for. They agreed to Teena being in charge, even though Elthinkle thought of it being a terrible idea, but Teena thought of meeting up with the Alliance. According to Teena, it was the best possible option available. Approaching the Alliance More than four days ahead, Elthinkle, Teena and the group caught up with the Alliance back at the Iron Front in Tanaan Jungle. While struggling, the group assisted in the fight against the Iron Horde to prevent them from continuing on further. Being successful, they later assisted the Alliance by carrying supplies back to Lion's Watch for preparation. Teena and Elthinkle eventually sat by and rested for the remaining of the week to prepare what the Alliance had offered for them. The Broken Isles (Work in progress). Trivia * During her struggle within Gnomeregan, she had suffered from a gash along her left leg, including a fractured shoulder. * S.A.F.E. Operative Teena Thistlebang and Elthinkle had took part together during Operation: Gnomeregan. * Elthinkle became apart of the S.A.F.E. and Gnomeregan Covert Operations during Operation: Gnomeregan. * Elthinkle's nickname is referred as Ellie. * Although Elthinkle's siblings are currently unknown to herself, there have been several rumours that they're still alive, but she yet does not know. Category:Characters Category:Gnome Category:Rogues Category:Gnomeregan Category:Soldiers Category:Grand Alliance Category:Gnomeregan Military Category:Gnomeregan Covert Ops Category:Assassins